


Amateur Hour

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Series: Amateur Hour [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Crosshares, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crosshares - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Cybersex, Dick Jokes, Dildos, Double Penetration, Everyone's Bi and Poly, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Modern AU, Obligatory 'Bad Grimm' Joke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Safewords, Sexting, Slight body image issues, Strap-Ons, Suit Porn, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, Yang's Arm Is Also A Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: After a strained muscle puts their threesome plans on ice, Yang, Blake, and Ren resolve to fix the almost criminal lack of non-male-gaze oriented porn. Also, everyone's bi and poly because I have some issues with my own orientation and project onto fictional characters as a coping mechanism.





	1. Staying In and Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang convinces Blake and Ren to film a sex-tape with her after a threesome goes awry. Shameless porn ensues.

 

 

Yang threw herself back against the bed in between Blake and Ren, a barely-audible sigh of frustration escaping her lips. Logically, she knew it wasn't Ren's fault he'd strained his leg; not entirely at any rate. It was, after all, her idea to start with a more acrobatic position. However, logic was currently taking a backseat to libido, and his injury meant that the month she'd spent waiting for their planned threesome was a month's planning down the drain.

"So much for us still being young," Ren joked, wincing slightly as he repositioned his leg. 

"We ARE still young. We're only, what? Thirty?" Yang responded. Her eyes widened. "Wait, is thirty still young? Oh fuck, are we old people now?" She asked, only half joking. 

"We're not old, babe," Blake reassured her, before hesitating. "I mean, we're not necessarily young, but..." she trailed off, realising that she wasn't helping. She leaned over to pick up her scroll. 

 

"Anyone got any movie suggestions now that we're less mobile?" Ren asked.

"Hot for Huntress 7?" Blake suggested, flicking through their options on the scroll as it linked to the TV in front of them.

"Eh, Bit too male-gaze-y. Bi Boyfriends of Beacon?" Ren offered.

"Maybe," Yang said. "Ooh, Beacon Blow-Bang 9?" She asked.

"I mean, I could go either way on that one," Blake started. Yang and Ren's eyes widened, and she realised what she'd said. "Wait, no, I mean-" she was cut off by a crushing hug from Yang, and she sighed. 

"We're so _proud_ of you," Yang whispered through mock tears. Blake remained stone-faced as Yang released her.

"I _mean_ , I see the appeal, but it's not for me," Blake said, passing the scroll to Ren for him to put on his suggestion. The movie started with some generic white twink getting his dick sucked by another generic white guy and a brunette girl in aviators. The would-be threesome participants absentmindedly began to attend to themselves.

"This kinda sucks," Yang muttered.

"What specifically?" Ren asked. "The movie, the fact that we're sitting here instead of the wild night of passion we had planned, or...?" He trailed off.

"Just... _this_ ," Yang said, gesturing vaguely at the porn catalogue still open on the scroll. "The fact that in spite of, like, 70% of the net's usage being porn, most of it's either low-key sexist or completely unlike what actual sex is like."

"Well, it's not like any of us can do much about it," Blake said in a tone that she immediately realised was harsher than intended. The three of them turned their focus back to the movie. The camera panned down and...

 

"Woah, pause pause pause!" Yang tapped Ren's shoulder, and he obliged.

"Dare I ask?" He said.

"Isn't that Coco Adel?" Yang questioned. Blake squinted.

"Maybe? I haven't seen her in ages, but..." She said uncertainly.

"Yeah, that tattoo on her shoulder! I was there when she got it," Yang began to explain. "After she got engaged to Velvet at the school reunion, we got kind of plastered and she said she wanted to get a piece done for it. I recommended my guy and while I was only there for the first ink session, a tattoo of _Velvet Scarlatina as a 50's pin-up model_ isn't the kind of thing you forget." Blake squinted again at the tattoo.

"Huh. Well, I guess we know how that ended up," Blake said dejectedly. Ren spoke up.

"Nah, I saw Velvet at the library I work at the other day, she was borrowing a cake book for, get this, _their anniversary_ ," he said. Yang smiled.

"See Blake? Love isn't dead, it's just that Velvet turned out to be the _coolest wife ever!_ " She said. A moment passed before Yang looked up suddenly, eyes widened before they narrowed with the same sultry look that Blake and Ren recognised from a month ago when she first proposed a threesome to them.

 

"Hey, guys?" She started uncertainly, "I think I've got an idea about that thing from earlier." Blake and Ren gave her a quizzical look as Yang's left hand brushed over Ren's toned chest toward his growing member and her right drifted to Blake's steadily moistening slit.

"What are you proposing?" Ren asked, trying and failing not to visibly react to the sudden stimulation.

"I mean, you know what they say. If you want something done right..." Yang started stroking Ren's length slowly, and there was a sharp breath from Ren as he bucked up towards Yang's hand, but it moved teasingly away. "...You've got to do it yourself," she finished, moving her hand back to loosely stroke Ren's cock. 

"Specifically though, what do you mean?" Blake asked, restraining herself from repositioning her clit under Yang's fingers.

 

"We could make a sex-tape," Yang started. "I mean, we're complaining about porn not catering to us, there's technically a straightforward way to fix that, and I've heard good things about the average scroll camera these days..." she trailed off as her index finger began rubbing just below Blake's clit. Blake responded with a sharp inhalation at the sudden (but not unwelcome) sensation of the cooler metal of Yang's prosthesis against her hot skin. She swallowed and tried to regain her composure, a task that Yang's teasing finger did not make easy.

"So...you're saying we should release a sex tape?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Not release, but...make, yeah. It'd be our little secret. Well, not so little in Ren's case." The euphemism took a moment to sink in before Ren chuckled, inadvertently bucking up into Yang's hand again. "It'll be an adventure!" She said.

"I'm...ah, I'm in," Ren said. 

"You sure that's not just her hand around your dick talking?" Blake asked sarcastically. Ren shrugged.

"It may have had a hand in it," he answered, and Yang briefly paused her stroking to high-five him before resuming. "She makes a point, though."

Yang looked back to Blake with a pleading look, as did Ren (although his look was more aimed at Yang due to the motions her thumb had started making over the head of his cock). Blake looked from Ren to Yang to Yang's prosthetic, which had started to vibrate. 

"...Okay, I'm in. We can discuss specifics later, but right now? You need to finish what you've started and _fuck. ME_ ," Blake said, taking Yang's vibrating hand and moving it up to her clit.

"With pleasure," Yang replied, shifting her thumb onto Blake's clit while dipping her index and middle fingers into her dripping pussy. Blake let out a soft whine as Yang began making a 'come hither' motion with the two fingers inside her.

 

With the pretence of conversation dropped, Yang picked up speed with her left hand and soon a stream of cum that almost reached his chin shot out of the tip of Ren's member, leaving it twitching as Ren caught his breath. 

"Was that good for you?" Yang asked flirtatiously. 

Ren smiled and nodded. "Great," He answered. Yang flashed him a grin while not-to-subtly parting her legs and raising her hips. 

"Is your leg okay, or do you need a hand?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, but your concern is appreciated," Ren answered, shimmying down until his face was right in front of her glistening snatch. Yang took a moment to drink in the sight of him in his position between two thighs that could crush a watermelon, his nose nestled comfortably in her bush as he set about his task eagerly. He started with broad strokes, licking up from the bottom of her pussy before spreading her lips with two fingers and sucking on her clit, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She used her now-free left hand to brush a couple of stray hairs out of his face, before moving it to the back of his head and burying his face deeper into her cunt. 

"Having fun down there?" Yang asked. Ren replied with a thumbs up and an appreciative moan, which Blake chorused as Yang's finger brushed a sensitive spot.

 

He continued to lap up her juices as he moved his hands up behind her, tracing the lines of the winding dragon tattoo he knew took up most of her back. He started from her shoulder blades, absently tracing the curves of the golden beast until his fingers reached its end at her tailbone. He let them drift a bit further south before grabbing two handfuls of her ass. She moaned appreciatively, bucking her hips up into his tongue. He moaned back as his member began to harden. Noticing his growing erection, Blake manoeuvred around so that her head was toward the foot of the bed. Yang took advantage of the new position to thrust her fingers deeper into Blake, which elicited a pleased moan. 

"Yang, _fuck_ , please don't stop," Blake whined. Yang obliged, increasing her speed slightly.

 

Blake continued, pulling Ren's lower half closer until his cock was within reach. She looked to Ren, and he gave a consenting nod. She dragged her tongue along the length of his member before taking it all into her throat. Ren moaned with a combination of surprise and pleasure into Yang, who responded by winding Ren's hair around her hand. 

"Oh fuck, just there's good, keep going. You're doing so well," Yang moaned. Ren blushed, and Blake's head began bobbing against his length. He reached a hand down and brushed a few strands of loose hair out of her face. Yang's legs wrapped around Ren's back and he felt her toes curl against him as her drenched pussy began to clench and her grip on his hair tightened. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck _FUCK_ ," she gasped. He kept going, and after a minute or two he heard Yang sigh contentedly and her grip relaxed. He began kissing the inside of her thigh as Blake continued to suck him off. 

"You're doing great, keep going," he managed between moans. She continued skilfully working his length until she felt him tapping her shoulder.

"I'm, _ah_ , about to cum," he said. Blake nodded and began swirling her tongue around the head of his member. A few seconds later, he came. She swallowed the first spurt, and aimed the remaining spurts at her chest.

 

No longer preoccupied by Ren's skilled tongue, Yang turned her full focus to Blake. She added a third finger at Blake's request. Ren, meanwhile, busied himself by turning to Blake and cleaning up after himself, licking and sucking her until almost no trace of his indiscretion remained. Blake moaned as Yang's fingers pushed her over the edge, and there was a soft click as Yang turned off the vibrations in her hand. Once Blake's legs stopped shaking, she and Ren helped right each other on the bed. Yang smiled at her two partners before pressing a kiss to Blake's cheek and leaning over to do the same to Ren, making sure to lick up the remaining cum on both their faces with a flirtatious wink. 

"You two good?" Yang asked.

"More than," Ren answered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Definitely," Blake replied as she let her head sink into Yang's bust, exhausted. The three took some well-earned time to bask in the afterglow, settling into a relatively comfortable position to cuddle in. Blake eventually broke the silence. "So," she started, the movie finally winding down in the background. "What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was interesting. Possibly went a bit ambitious having my first attempt at writing porn be a threesome, but I guess it turned out okay. Also, general disclaimer for this entire piece: I do not own a vagina, and have effectively no applicable real-world experience with them, so I apologise in advance for any related inaccuracies in descriptions of Blake, Yang, and whoever else I eventually add to this. Chapter #2, 'Suits and Sundresses', will be out in about a week. Before then, however, will be the Martial Arcs Halloween fic I'm writing for Coles. Anyway, hope you had fun! I'll see you in the next one. Not literally though, that'd be creepy.


	2. Suits and Sundresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their semi-botched-threesome, Yang, Blake, and Ren make a sex-tape. Shameless porn ensues.

The apartment that Ren and Jaune shared looked like what you'd expect a head librarian's apartment to look like, if an extremely nerdy hurricane passed through it. Several bookcases lined the walls at varying intervals, which devoted a reasonable amount of shelf space to both poetry collections (Ren's) and collected volumes of X-Ray and Vav comics (Jaune's). Ren's room was slightly more tonally consistent. A four-poster bed in the right corner with a wooden bedside table that Blake had temporarily moved out of the way, a full-body mirror standing next to the wardrobe, and the most notable distinction between Ren's room and the rest of the apartment: a clean floor.

Blake waited patiently behind Ren as he dug through the wardrobe. He finally retrieved his quarry with a triumphant look on his face, before turning back to Blake.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologised, handing her a hanger with a three-piece suit matching his own. 

"Don't worry about it. There's no rush here," she replied, unbuttoning her shirt. "If anything, I should be apologising to you for the condition I'll likely be handing this back in." She pulled off her shirt, and began to put on and button up the white button-up from the hanger Ren handed her.

"Yeah, that's going to be an awkward conversation with the dry cleaner," Ren chuckled. Blake finished with the shirt and tie, and pulled down her pants. Ren turned around, and Blake smiled.

"You know, you probably don't have to preserve my modesty when we're about to do it on camera," Blake said.

"I figured," Ren said, turning around. "But better safe than sorry."

Blake nodded understandingly, and picked up the strap-on that she'd left earlier on Ren's bedside table. She stepped into the harness, and pulled it up to her waist. Keeping one hand on the top straps to hold it up, she gently pushed the bulb of the feeldoe into herself. "Oh, _fuck_ ," she said under her breath as the bulb hit a sensitive spot. 

"You good?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Can you help me with these straps?"

"Sure," Ren said as he moved behind her. He tightened off the slack on the straps around her waist and thighs. She thanked him, and set about putting on the rest of the suit. 

Once she was fully dressed, Blake spun around to model the outfit; a move which would have almost been graceful were it not for the purple strap-on sticking out of her fly. 

"How do I look?" Blake asked.

"Like an _incredibly_ classy dom," Ren answered. Blake smiled.

"Perfect," Blake said, stuffing her colourful appendage back into her pants. There was a pause. "Hey, did Yang say what she was going to be wear-" she started before being cut off by a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil," Ren said as he walked to the door with Blake not far behind him. He opened the door, and Yang gave the pair a beaming smile. 

Both Blake and Ren's jaws dropped at the sight of her outfit, which Blake would later describe to Ren while drunk as "like if the sun was a person but also...shredded," and which Ren would describe in the same conversation as "stolen from Persephone's own wardrobe." Well, what he actually said was "is...pretty flowers," but the _sentiment_ was there. In his defence, they _were_  pretty flowers.  

She wore a backless yellow sundress with a low neckline and an embroidered flower pattern just above the hem, which cut off around her mid-thigh. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, putting her back-piece on full display. Satisfied that her outfit had had the desired effect on her partners, she cleared her throat to snap them out of their daze.

"Hey, cuties. I take it you're happy to see me?" Yang asked with a knowing wink. Ren had mostly remembered how words worked at this point and felt confident when he opened his mouth to answer.

"Yeah, you could say that." He was less confident when it came out several registers higher than usual. Yang smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting her hand drift from its position at the small of his back to the curve of his ass as she did so. Blake decided to close the door before someone walked past and they got slapped with a public indecency charge. 

"So," Yang asked, letting go of Ren as he stood dazed. "Who's ready to make a movie?

***

About ten minutes later, the three were sat on the edge of Ren's bed with their scrolls set up on tripods facing them; one on the left side of the bed, one facing them from the foot of the bed, and another at an angle between the two.

"So," Yang started nervously, "ground rules?" Blake and Ren looked at each other.

"No anal without asking," Blake suggested. Both Yang and Ren nodded in agreement.

"Should we have a safe word?" Ren asked.

"Definitely," Blake said.

"Standard green-yellow-red?" Yang offered.

"Works for me," Blake said. Ren nodded his agreement.

"Does anyone have any hard 'no's?" He asked.

"I'm not big into double-vag or double-anal," Yang said. "DP's fine, though. Just make sure you aren't going two-for-one." Blake and Ren nodded their understanding.

"Anything else?" Yang asked, looking to her partners. Both shook their heads. "Great. Let's get this party started then, shall we?" She stood up and walked back past the scrolls. "Better make sure they're turned on," she said, winking at Blake. She blushed. Once Yang had checked the cameras, she made her entrance. 

She walked gracefully toward the bed, the side-camera getting an excellent shot of her back as her hips swayed from side to side. She sat down gracefully between her partners, and looked to each of them.

"So..." she started nervously. "Must be pretty hot in those suits."

"Not as hot as you," Ren replied. Blake groaned, and Yang high-five'd him with a gleeful smile. Eager to put Ren's mouth to less pun-inducing uses, Blake reached around Yang to pull him into a kiss inches from the blonde's face. She caught on and joined them, pressing her lips to both of theirs. It was by no means their most refined kiss, but it served its purpose. Blake moved down, pressing kisses to Yang's neck, then collarbone. She pulled the fabric of the dress that was covering her breast out of the way, and began rolling her nipple between her left thumb and forefinger. Yang moaned appreciatively into Ren's mouth as they continued to make out. Encouraged, Blake let her right hand drift down toward the hem of Yang's dress. She pulled it up, revealing both the fact that Yang wasn't wearing any panties, and the damp patch on the bed that had pooled under her arousal. She gently took Yang's chin in one hand to get her attention.

"Mm?" Yang intoned once she'd broken off her kiss with Ren.

"Is it okay if I start to warm you up?" Blake asked, presenting her index and middle fingers to make sure she got the implication. She smiled, and took both fingers in her mouth. Once she was satisfied both were wet enough for Blake's purposes, she withdrew.

"Be my guest," she said, spreading her legs slightly. Blake circled Yang's clit with her forefinger, earning a drawn out moan as Yang braced herself back against the bed, grabbing two fistfuls of the covers. 

Ren supported her back while slowly unbuttoning the strap across the top of her dress. The two arm-straps fell to the sides, exposing her bust. Ren seized the opportunity to pick up where Blake had left off, and began to suck on her other breast. He swirled his tongue around the hardening nipple before lightly grazing it with his teeth as Blake slid her fingers into Yang's entrance.

"Ooh, _fuuuuuck_ ," was about all Yang could say under the practised ministrations of her partners. She threaded her left hand into Ren's hair, and he hummed happily at the comforting gesture. Blake, meanwhile, took Yang's right hand and guided it towards her ass. Her mechanical arm groped her as instructed, before snaking around to cop a feel of her package. Blake inhaled sharply.

"Are you that desperate for me to fuck you already?" She asked with a sadistic smirk. Doubting her ability to articulate a coherent sentence, Yang nodded desperately. "You sure? I don't know, Ren," she said, removing her fingers from Yang, who whined in protest. She presented the glistening fingers to him. "Does she look desperate?" He stopped sucking on her tit to answer.

"I'm not sure," he teased. He opened his mouth to continue, but Yang grabbed onto his tie and pulled him in close before finally managing an articulate statement.

"Please. _FUCK. ME_ ," she begged. Ren closed the last few centimetres between them to press a reassuring kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah, I'd say she's ready," he answered, unbuttoning his shirt. Blake followed his lead before reaching to the bedside table and grabbing a rubber. She tore open the packaging and Ren offered a hand out.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure," Blake answered, handing him the rubber. He kneeled down and unzipped Blake's trousers, exposing the strap-on. He placed the condom over the end of her length, and proceeded to take the entirety of her cock in his mouth, unrolling the rubber as he went. Blake moaned at the stimulation, and was sorely tempted to keep him on his knees a while longer. _Definitely trying that sometime_ , she thought as Ren looked up at her with bedroom eyes on par with Yang's.

Yang, meanwhile, slipped her dress the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the floor. Ren unzipped his fly, allowing his member to spring out. Yang looked down at the pair of them hungrily.

Ren took a kneeling on the foot of the bed. Yang re-positioned herself so that she was on all fours, facing Ren. Blake took up position at the other end of the bed, teasing the head of her cock against her dripping slit. She leaned forward to make sure Yang wouldn't mishear her.

"Light?" She requested.

"Green," Yang replied, desperately trying to rub her pussy against Blake's cock.

"Okay. Do you want us to be rough or gentle here?" She asked.

"Start slow, but when I give you the thumbs up feel free to go wherever the mood takes you," Yang answered. Blake smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back and nodding to Ren. She lined herself up with Yang's pussy and gently leaned forward, letting herself sink into her welcoming arousal. Yang gave a low moan, bracing against Ren's thighs as she rocked back and forth with Blake's slow thrusts. Once she was confident she'd gotten the timing down, she smiled up at Ren before pressing a kiss to the tip of his length. There was a sharp intake of breath and he leaned back slightly. Encouraged, Yang took his length in her right hand and began kissing and licking the head as she started to stroke him off. Blake began to experiment with her angle of penetration, trying a few before angling it slightly upward.

"Oh _FUCK ME_  that's good, right there!" Yang moaned. Blake continued at that angle, taking a moment to enjoy the view and thank whatever deity may have been watching over for letting her fuck the hottest and most incredible woman she'd ever known, with the hottest and most incredible _guy_  she'd ever known. She saw Yang finally take the whole of Ren's length into her mouth, and was struck by inspiration. Keeping one hand on Yang's hips to steady her angle, she offered the other to Ren for a high-five. Ren raised a questioning eyebrow, but smiled and high-fived anyway. Unsure of where to put his hands afterwards, Ren settled for running them across Yang's back. They again traced the curves of her tattoo, the bold line work contrasting with her fair skin. Yang smiled as she felt his warm fingers across her back. 

She liked Ren for a lot of reasons; he was good in bed, for starters. A rarity in that he both enjoyed eating her out and had his ego under wraps enough to take her tips on board. While he may have been more cautious than she was, he was nearly every bit as adventurous as her. Most pertinently was the way he looked when he got flustered, and Yang would be lying if she said she hadn't thought out a number of scenarios including him for the sole purpose of seeing how much she could fluster him before he broke. She was reminded of this when she turned on the vibrations in her hand, smiling into Ren's cock as she felt them buzz through him. His hands stopped, his knees buckled, he bit his lower lip and looked up as though praying. Her head continued to bob up and down on his member in time with her hand, and she could feel him resisting the urge to buck into her. _Well_ , she thought, _let's make this interesting_. She gave her partners a thumbs-up.

To his credit, Ren held out for a few more seconds before getting rough. His breathing grew ragged and he looked up with an expression that seemed to say 'fuck it' before he steadied Yang's head between his hands and let his hips thrust slightly into her throat. After a few thrusts, he pulled out to free up Yang's mouth.

"Still green? He asked. Yang took a moment to regain her composure.

"Still green," she confirmed. He nodded, before putting his cock back in her mouth and continuing.

Blake, meanwhile, had steadily picked up her pace until she was practically slamming herself into her with every thrust. Yang let out a chorus of moans, and Ren nearly doubled over. He pulled out of Yang's mouth again.

"I'm about to cum. Where do you want it?" He asked, using one hand to keep himself edged. Yang responded by repositioning herself and Blake so that Blake was lying down with Yang riding her. She gestured to her face and bust.

"Fire when ready," she said, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Ren went over the edge, firing one spurt onto her tongue and lips, another on her bust, and a third onto her face. 

Ren took a moment to recover as he watched Yang swallow the load in her mouth before licking and sucking at her own breasts to get the cum he'd shot there. He helped her clean up the rest that she couldn't reach, kissing along her skin as he did. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, practically screaming into his mouth with pleasure as Blake continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. Ren could taste himself on her lips. Once she pulled away from the kiss, Ren let her rest her head on his shoulder as Blake continued to fuck her mercilessly. She jokingly gave a v-sign to the camera as the sensation of Blake's cock sent her over the edge. Her walls tightened around the feeldoe and she leaned forward, making the bulb move inside her partner. Blake tried to hold out, but she was already close before that. She came with a final thrust upwards into Yang's pussy, a low moan escaping her lips. Once she came down, she pulled out of Yang, and the trio took a breather for a minute.

"You okay, Yang? I know I was a bit rough towards the end," Blake asked. Yang laughed.

"Don't sweat it, Blakey. I'm fine," she said. "Just promise you'll be a bit gentler if you're going around the back, yeah?" She asked. Blake nodded. "Glad we got that sorted. Anyone up for round two?" Yang offered. Blake and Ren looked at each other, before looking back to the blonde. 

"Sure," Ren said. "Just give me a sec to get hard again."

While Ren worked on working himself up, Blake and Yang worked out their next round.

"Do you guys want to DP me?" Yang asked.

"Absolutely. Are you okay with that?" Blake checked with her partners.

"Wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Yang answered. Ren looked up.

"I'm down if you are," he said. The three in agreement, Blake grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and squeezed a dollop of lube onto her strap-on as Ren rolled a condom over his member. She rubbed the fluid up and down her length, ensuring that it was well lubricated before pressing the head to the tight ring of muscle around Yang's asshole. Yang leaned forward to provide a better angle, and Blake gently slid into her. Yang moaned at the stretch, and didn't stop until several seconds later when Blake had finished hitting herself inside her. 

"Colour?" Blake asked.

"Yellow," Yang started. "Just...need a few seconds to get used to it, is all." Once she gave the all-clear, Ren leaned back and the pair worked together to lower Yang's pussy onto his sheathed cock. 

The trio stayed fairly still as Yang got used to the stretch of both Blake's member in her ass and Ren's in her pussy, until she started slowly rocking herself back onto Blake  and then forward onto Ren. Blake gently gripped her hips to guide her movements, copping a feel of her flawless rear in the process. Ren meanwhile took a hardened nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a pleased gasp from the blonde. She leaned down further and planted a hickey on the nape of Ren's neck, and Blake took advantage of her new position to thrust her hips forward minutely and bury herself deeper in Yang's ass. They continued like this for quite some time until, eventually, Yang came, a shuddering mess. Exhausted, she let herself lean backwards onto Blake as her partners both pulled out. Blake carefully extricated herself out from underneath her, and sat next to Ren as Yang caught her breath.

"Are you good or do you want me to help you finish?" She asked him.

"If you're offering, I'd be more than willing to take you up on it," he answered.

"Okay. How do you want to do this?" Ren eyed her strap-on, and Blake's eyes lit up as she grinned.

"Do you want me to...?" She trailed off and grasped her length firmly. Ren nodded eagerly. "Okay then. Bend over?" She requested. Ren did as he was told, pulling his pants down to his mid-thigh to present his toned ass to her. Using one hand against his hips to steady herself, she carefully plunged herself into him. Ren thrust his ass back to bring her in quicker.

"Feel free to rough me up if you want," Ren said.

"How much?" Blake inquired, already smiling sadistically.

"I'll let you know if you go overboard," he promised. Blake nodded her understanding, and quickly pulled almost all the way out before slamming herself back into Ren's ass. He gasped loudly, and Blake could swear he stuck his ass out just a little further. She repeated the movement, and again Ren gasped and moaned. Encouraged, she took his hair in one hand before wrapping his ponytail around her fist. She pulled his head back sharply, and he smiled.

"Still green?" Blake asked.

"Definitely. Still green," Ren said.

Yang began to absentmindedly attend to herself as the sound of their moans and Blake's hips slapping against Ren's ass filled the room as she continued to fuck him.  Blake raked her fingers down Ren's back, and he arched his spine downwards. His moans alternated between swearing and begging Blake to fuck him harder, which she would have happily obliged if she was capable. Recognising that this was the case, Ren began to throw his hips in a circle around Blake's cock, and the pair moaned as the bulb lit seemingly every nerve Blake had on fire and her length reached new depths inside Ren. 

They were close to their limits, and both knew it. Ren reached under his legs to rub Blake's slit in-between thrusts, and she grabbed a hold of his cock and took off the rubber before giving him a reach-around. The two climaxed only a few seconds apart; Ren first, shooting his load onto the sheets, followed soon after by Blake as Ren gave one final thrust backwards and sent her over the edge. Blake pulled out slowly, and the two joined Yang in an exhausted heap on the bed.

"Holy fuck," Yang said.

"Holy fuck indeed," Blake agreed. "He took me as well as you. I'm out for the count after that last one, but you can use the feeldoe if you want a go." Ren chimed in.

"Woah there, Ms. Stamina. Some of us have refractory periods to deal with. Also, as much as I'd love to, and I would _love_ to, I am absolutely spent. Some other time, though?" He suggested.

"Sure thing," Yang said. The two shook on it, and relaxed back into the heap.

"Should we do something about the cameras?" Blake asked.

"Probably. Just...five more minutes," Ren groaned. Blake smiled, and reached across Yang's stomach to stroke his hair.

"Ok," She said. "Five more minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that took a bit longer than anticipated. Sorry for the wait; in fairness, this turned out almost twice as long as I thought it would, and I also had the Halloween thing to write. Chapter #3, 'Worst Best Kept Secret', (which shouldn't be anywhere /near/ as long), will be up in a week or two, and will centre around the trio trying to avoid having their various roommates find out that they made a sex-tape.
> 
> This scene was somewhat inspired by (read: mostly inspired by) scene one of Dana Vespoli's 'Girl/Boy'


	3. Worst Best Kept Secret (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren sends their edited sex-tape to Yang and Blake, and the trio gain an unexpected accomplice.

It took Ren a few days of editing to mesh their sex-tape into something vaguely watchable. He didn't cut much; only their pauses between rounds and their rest at the end, which only amounted to around six minutes of dead air at most. Additionally, there were only a small number of effects that needed to be added: a few colour and lighting corrections, a fade in and fade out, and so on. However, there were a few factors that slowed him down: first of all, there was work. The library didn't run itself, and Ren still had mountains of paperwork from the influx of new members and overdue books that came standard with school holiday season.

Secondly was the fact that Jaune had returned from his work trip, meaning he no longer had the apartment to himself. This mightn't have proved to be such a problem if Ren weren't so paranoid about Jaune looking over his shoulder. Logically, he knew that he and Jaune had agreed not to pay too close attention to the other's screen unless invited, mostly out of courtesy but also because neither of them trusted their own ability to switch tabs fast enough if worst came to worst. That logic didn't stop him from switching tabs and looking behind him roughly every ten seconds, which wasn't great for productivity. In spite of this, he finally emailed Blake and Yang the finished product on a pleasant Sunday afternoon.

***

Yang was home alone in the apartment she shared with Sun when she received Ren's email of the finished product. She smiled, took her laptop to her room, and closed the door. Her taste in decor hadn't changed much since high-school; band posters plastered the walls at mismatched intervals, a boxing dummy and weights in the corner, and various clothes strewn across the floor. Her queen-size bed was positioned in the middle of the room, with a bedside table to its right. Her tank top and exercise shorts were quickly discarded, and she landed heavily as she jumped onto the bed. She stacked a few pillows behind her for support, and opened the file on her laptop. As her computer spent the requisite five minutes um-ing and ah-ing over whether or not it should open the video player, she pulled open the drawer on her nightstand to reveal it was packed with an arguably unnecessary number of dildos in virtually every size, shape, and colour.

She lightly dragged a finger over them as she decided which one to use, like a wine connoisseur perusing their cellar. Yang chuckled briefly at the mental image of a wine cellar full of sex toys before picking out her personal favourite toy. It was a 'Bad Grimm' dildo, white with light blue marbling. While ostensibly one of BG's more 'vanilla' models (insofar as it was still vaguely modelled on an actual human phallus as opposed to some fairy-tale monster), not counting the base it was still just under eight inches long and about two and a half inches in diameter at the widest point, which was about a third of the way down the shaft. She stood it up straight on the bed in front of her, made easier by its wide base, and grabbed a bottle of water-based lube from her nightstand. She squirted a dollop of the fluid on the head of the toy, and put the bottle away. She'd been burned by her hubris thinking she could take this one without lube before, and it'd be a cold day in hell before she made the same mistake again.

As the liquid slowly dripped down the shaft of the rubber cock, the laptop finally saw fit to start playing the tape. Yang kneeled over the shaft as the screen showed her entrance into the frame with a pretty decent shot of her back tattoo and swaying hips. She lowered her core onto the shaft as she watched her partners kiss onscreen, grunting with the exertion as the toy stretched her out. She moaned as she reached the base, and let it sit inside her for a moment as she acclimatised to the toy's girth. As the laptop showed her stripping out of her dress, she held onto the base with one hand and began to raise and lower herself onto the multi-coloured cock. She moaned in ecstasy as its ridges hit all the right places, and she lowered a finger to her dripping core to rub her clit. She lost herself in the pleasure, so much so that she almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Yang?" Sun asked from the other side. "Are you alright in there?" Yang cursed under her breath, slamming the laptop shut and hastily shoving it under the pillows. Shit, she thought, he's not meant to be back for another hour! She hid under the covers before replying.  
"Uhh...YUP! Definitely all a-okay in here! Situation normal...no need to open any doors..." she called out. There was a brief pause.  
"Okay. Let me know when you're done, I picked up lunch for you," he replied through the door. Yang listened intently to the receding footsteps of her roommate, before finally letting go of a breath she'd been unaware she was holding. Mood sufficiently killed, she pulled the toy out of her, and grabbed a tissue from a box on her nightstand to clean up the mess it left in her pussy. She left the dildo itself on her nightstand to deal with later, and set about getting herself dressed. Some other time, then, she thought as she finished pulling on a shirt and pants before leaving the room.

***

Ren waited until Jaune went to bed before indulging in the fruits of their labours. He closed the door to his room and lubed up a medium-sized metal plug, stifling a moan as it sank into his ass. His right hand reached for his cock and gave it a firm squeeze, finally bringing it fully to attention. He put on his headphones and set their tape to play on his scroll. He started with slow, deep strokes as he watched Yang's entrance. He picked up speed as Blake hitched up Yang's dress to stroke her dripping slit, and by the time the video eventually got to Blake pounding his ass he was beating his meat like it owed him money. He finally came, one spurt landing on his abs and the rest dripping onto his thigh, pooling at his hip. He stopped stroking, allowing his dick to go limp in his hand. After a few moments of regaining his breath, a text came through from Yang in the group chat with Blake.

[YangBang]: _Sun's asking if you guys are okay with him and me fucking_  
After a moment, Blake typed back.  
[BellaBooty]: _As long as you send pics_  
[YangBang]: User sent one attachment:  (SunWuDong.jpg)  
Ren clicked on the attachment, and it opened on his scroll. It was a picture of Sun standing in the kitchen, naked from the waist down and in the process of pulling off his black tank top with his left hand. He was smirking at the camera, giving a suggestive eyebrow raise as his right hand grasped the base of his member. Ren nodded approvingly, before typing.  
[LieDown]: _Go for it_

He pressed send, and closed his eyes to rest. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with a message from Sun.  
[SunWuDong]: _Yang's asking me to pick a strap-on to peg me with and this is kind of my first time. Help?_ User sent one attachment: (Options.jpg)  
Ren opened the file, and saw it was a picture of a number of strap-on compatible dildos ranging from the pedestrian to the absurd.He took a moment to admire Yang's collection before focusing, and one in particular caught his eye.  
[LieDown]: _Smooth black one with the weird hilt, third from the left. It's a feeldoe, so it goes in her too. It's pretty slim, so it won't be too hard for you_  
[SunWuDong]: _Thanks. Any other advice?_  
[LieDown]: _Go slow at first, but don't be scared to speed up if you think you're ready. Use plenty of lube. Missionary or cowboy are pretty good for first positions. If you can, circle your hips. Make sure to enjoy the view._

As soon as Ren pressed send, he felt his cheeks burning and he had a brief moment of panic as he saw the read receipt show up. Then, Sun wrote back.  
[SunWuDong]: _Ok_  
[SunWuDong]: _Wanna join?_  
Ren typed back a yes, and a moment passed before a video call came through. Ren turned on the light and made sure his headphones were still connected before answering. The call came through, and his scroll showed a close view of Sun lying face up on Yang's bed with his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head pressing back into the mattress as Yang thrust into him slowly but steadily. The angle shifted as Sun rested his scroll against something to free up his hands and give Ren a wider view. The camera shook slightly each time Yang thrust into Sun, but not to the point of being unwatchable. Sun moaned as Yang hit a sensitive spot with her strap-on, and grabbed two fistfuls of the duvet. Yang smiled.

"Liking the view, Ren?" She asked, palming Sun's member as she continued to press into him.  
" _Fuck yes_ ," Ren stage-whispered as Sun's moans came through his headphones. He set his scroll down at the foot of the bed facing him, so the camera would give them a full view of his toned body. His eyes darted briefly to the clock as he took his length in his hand. _11:43. It's going to be a long night_ , Ren thought.

***

Blake was at work when Ren sent the email, and didn't make a habit of checking her personal email while on the clock. When she eventually got home, Weiss was in the kitchen prepping dinner. She perked up as Blake closed the door.  
"Hi sweetie! How was work?" Weiss asked.  
"Pretty average," Blake started as she hung up her coat. "Still hounding the 'Ninjas of Love' case for the revisions we agreed on, hopefully theyll have them ready for Monday. But outside of that it was alright. How about you?" She asked, walking around the bench to help Weiss.  
"Pretty decent, actually. Managed to finish editing the photos from that wedding last week," she said. The pair stood in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company as they continued to prepare their meal. When that was finished, Weiss wiped her forehead on a tea-towel before leaning back against the bench and turning to her partner.

"Hey, come here you dolt," she said affectionately, and Blake closed the distance before bringing her into a passionate kiss. Eventually, Weiss broke the kiss to come up for air. "I missed you," she half-whispered. Blake smiled softly.  
"Me too," she replied. Weiss took her hips in her hands, and Blake followed her cue by placing her hands on Weiss's shoulders. The two swayed to a silent rhythm as the saucepan on the burner quietly bubbled away.  
"Can I borrow your scroll?" Weiss asked softly before explaining. "Sorry, it's just that mine's charging over on the table, and if we're gonna dance I feel like their should be music."  
"Sure," Blake answered, reaching into her pocket and handing it to her. Weiss turned it on and furrowed her brow slightly.  
"Ren's emailed you, by the way. Can I ask what 'Blake Yang Ren dot mov' is?"

Blake froze like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She weighed her options briefly, before sighing and choosing the path of least resistance.  
"It'll be easier if I just show you," she said, leaning over Weiss's shoulder and clicking on the attachment link. After a few moments, the tape started. Weiss watched with a neutral expression as she saw Yang sit down on the side of the bed, encourage a horrible pun, and start making out with Blake and Ren (which was more or less how she imagined sex with Yang would go. Not that she imagined it often). Blake started to speak out of a need to explain herself.  
"Basically, Yang's midlife crisis came at the same time as her realisation that hardly anyone makes porn for demographics other than cis-het white dudes. And so..." she trailed off and gestured to the screen.  
"Three camera set-up, scrolls and tripods?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded.  
"You're...taking this surprisingly well. Not that I'm complaining," she said.  
"Honestly? I'm not mad. What you, Yang, and Ren get up to during your time? None of my business. Unless the assumption I'm making that this was only intended to be seen by you guys and maybe your partners is incorrect?" Weiss asked.  
"No, that's pretty accurate."  
"Then I'm fine with this. I'm maybe a _little_ miffed that you thought I'd react badly to it, but I'll get over myself. The only thing I'm mad about is that you used scroll cameras.

Blake blinked a few times, confused.  
"I thought scroll cameras are getting better though, aren't they?" Blake asked.  
"Compared to other scroll cameras, sure the current gen are decent. But the best scroll camera is still worse than a low-end DSLR," Weiss started. She paused for a moment, then spoke. "Tell you what: I'd like to propose a deal. We're going to have dinner, and I'm going to get super drunk. I may sing wildly off-key for a bit, I haven't decided. Then, I am going to offer you and the others my services as the only one around here that knows anything about how to use a camera, because no offence to you guys but you're possibly going to want it if you're doing this again." Blake stood there for a second, processing her offer.  
"That works," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this section is going to be in three parts. Their's this chapter, then next chapter is an extension of the Ren/Yang/Sun video chat sex scene from this one, and then the chapter after that will be the trio (along with Weiss and [insert spoilers here]) meeting up to work out what other sex scenes they want to film.


	4. Worst Best Kept Secret (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tells Sun about the tape. Sun gets curious. Expansion on Ren's bit from last chapter.

Sun flopped back onto the couch next to Yang, both worn out from their work. Yang groped around for the TV remote, finally reaching it on her third attempt. She put on an episode of some trashy late-night sit-com as background noise while the pair recovered.  
"Hell of a day, huh?" Sun remarked, somehow sinking further into the couch.  
"Yup," Yang said, too tired to turn away from the TV.  
"Do you want me to heat up something for you in like, twenty minutes when my legs start working again?" Sun asked. Yang smiled gently.  
"Please and thank you," she said.

A little under an hour later, both of them had finished their respective secondary dinners and had flopped back onto the couch. Yang rested her head on Sun's chest, and Sun gently let a hand stroke through her hair. It was a rare pleasure for Sun to see Yang let her guard down this much and just relax, even before she'd lost her arm. The two sat in relative silence, until Sun whispered a question that had been eating away at him for the past few weeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Yang turned slightly to look at him.  
"Yeah, I'm...fine. Why d'you ask?"  
"I dunno, the past week or two you've just seemed...quiet, I guess. I'd say secretive, but that'd be a bit paranoid. Just...like you've been worrying about something, is all." Yang nodded slightly in understanding, and thought for a moment before answering.  
"I promise, I'm okay. But I can't tell you what it is, because it's secret." She paused. "That said, it's pretty cool so I might tell you." There was another pause, and Sun raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you. I made a sex tape." A moment passed as Sun processed the information. Then several.  
"Okay," Sun finally said, calmly. "I feel like you can't just leave it at that."  
"Fair, fair. What'd'ya wanna know?" Yang responded, more than a little relieved at finally having someone to talk about this with.  
"Let's start with the 'who with'?" He suggested.  
"Ren and Blake."  
"Huh. Didn't really have them pegged for that," Sun commented, and Yang tried and failed to keep a straight face.  
"Funny, seeing as Blake most certainly pegged Ren for it," Yang blurted out, finger-gunning at Sun. He gave her a look, and she let her hands go back to their original positions. "Guess you had to be there," she said.

"Probably. Can I ask...why? Was it just because you're you and it was exciting and different, or...?" Sun trailed off, and Yang thought for a bit before answering.  
"I mean, yeah there was that. And I'm not gonna lie, the high off of that _alone_? Of watching the tape for the first time today? Absolutely worth it."  
"Wait, so was that why you were in your room earlier?" Sun asked  
"Yeah, I'll circle back to that," she replied. "Anyway, that was part of it. Also part of it was the general annoyance at how little porn is made with any of the demographics I fit into in mind. And part of it..." she hesitated, and her eyes shifted slowly to the join between what was left of her right arm and her prosthetic. "...part of it was me worrying about whether I'm still... _desirable_? I guess would be the word?" Sun threaded the fingers of one hand through the fingers of Yang's prosthetic, and she smiled gently at him before continuing. "More than that though, I wanted to feel...in control of it, I guess. And it worked. Being in front of that camera, in that dress? I felt comfortable with this-" she indicated to her right arm, "-for maybe the first time since the accident."

By this point, Sun was basically lying down on the couch with Yang lying face-down on top of him.  
"I...don't know what to say," he said.  
"Yeah, that _was_  pretty heavy. On a slightly _less_ heavy note, should we circle back to the thing about my room from earlier?" She asked.  
"Sure." Yang hesitated for a second before speaking.  
"I was watching the tape for the first time when you interrupted. I should _probably_ apologise to Fox next time I see him, 'cause I _might_ have taken out a bit of that pent-up-ness on him during the sparring round. Speaking of..." she brought her knee up to press against his crotch. "... _You_ owe me one, I believe," she finished. As she spoke, she felt a gentle heat growing from Sun as the crotch of his pants tightened against her knee. Yang raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Holy shit, you got hard from that?" She asked. Sun blushed slightly and looked away.  
"...A little," he mumbled. Yang stopped smirking.

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't making fun of you, I just...didn't peg you as that kind of guy," she said softly. Sun smiled.  
"But knowing that I _am_ that kind of guy, would you peg me?" He asked. "Oh hey, I get that thing from earlier now," he added as an afterthought. Yang grinned, and brought her lips down to his to kiss him. She broke away after a few seconds to speak.  
"A few things. One: solid joke, I'm proud. High five." She raised her left hand, and Sun carefully extricated his right hand from under Yang to reciprocate the gesture. She continued. "Two: absolutely, yes, holy shit I would do way more than consider it. Three, I need to text Blake and Ren quickly to check if they're cool with that."

Sun nodded, and Yang sat up to retrieve her scroll from her pocket. She sent a message to the group chat.  
[YangBang]: _Sun's asking if you guys are okay with him and me fucking_  
Blake quickly sent back.  
[BellaBooty]: _As long as you send pics_  
Yang turned to Sun.  
"Blake's okay with it if we send her pics," she said.  
"Okay. What kind of pics?" He asked. Yang kept an almost completely straight face as she waggled both eyebrows. "Right, yup, fair point. Where do you want me?" He asked.  
"Uhhh... let's go with the kitchen, that's big enough to get a decent angle." The pair stood up and moved over to opposite ends of the smallish kitchen so that Yang could get Sun's full body in frame.

"Okay, show me what you got, big boy," Yang said flirtatiously. Sun blushed slightly as he hooked his thumb inside the waistband of his shorts and underwear, and pushed them down to his ankles before stepping out of them. He used his left hand to pull up his shirt, showing off a generous swathe of his muscles while his right hand moved down to grasp his growing erection. He smirked knowingly at the camera, and raised a beckoning eyebrow. Yang took the shot, and Sun finished removing his shirt, letting it fall to the floor before walking over to Yang to review the photo. Sun nodded approvingly.  
"Looks good. Can you send that to me as well?" He asked. Yang nodded as she worked on her scroll. A few seconds later, there was a pinging sound from where Sun's scroll sat (still in the pocket of his shorts on the other side of the kitchen) indicating that Yang had just sent him the photo. A few seconds after that, there was a pinging sound from Yang's scroll as Ren texted his reply.  
[LieDown]: _Go for it_

Yang smiled, and took Sun's hands in hers as she pressed a kiss to his lips. She felt his steadily hardening cock press against the exposed skin of her thigh below her shorts, and sighed happily as Sun began kissing downwards along her neck. She took a seat on the bench, and Sun leaned forward as he continued his slow but steady path until he reached the neckline of her crop-top. He broke away and looked up eagerly. Yang let go of Sun's hands to pull the top up and over her head, before tossing it over to join Sun's clothes on the floor. Sun pressed his lips to her collarbone as he undid the clasp on her sports bra and helped her extricate her arms from the garment. He rubbed his hands over her shoulders as he pressed kisses against her chiseled abs. He let his hands drift from her shoulders down her back, tracing taut muscles and hardened skin. He stopped momentarily to fully admire the work he realises Yang must put in to her workouts to maintain it all. In that moment he knew that she saw her body as a temple, and he was more than willing to play the part of worshipper.

When his hands were blocked by the cool marble of the bench, he moved them around to her sides and continued downwards, hooking his fingers under her shorts and underwear. He looked up, and Yang gave a consenting nod. He pulled the garments down around her ankles, and she carefully kicked them off. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her now fully exposed, every single part of her coiled and ready to crush him. Sun wondered for a moment what the implications were of him being turned on by that thought. Only for a moment, though.

Sun's hands moved up and down her legs as he began to kneel, running his palms up the inside of her thighs as he did so. He applied a gentle kiss to her hip, and smiled when Yang reached down to thread her left hand through his hair; not guiding him anywhere, just holding him. He looked up, and Yang felt herself growing slick just from the look of complete reverence on his face. Sun broke their silence.  
"You said something earlier about wanting control, so...where do you want me?" He asked. Yang resisted the urge to take the easy path, to listen to what every nerve in her body was screaming at her to do, to tell him ' _right fucking here_ ' and shove his face as far deep into her as he would go. Instead, she took a moment to compose her self before speaking.  
"Bedroom. _Now_ ," she managed. Sun gave a salute with one finger, before quickly retrieving his scroll from his shorts and following Yang into her room.

***

As he walked through the door, Sun was practically tackled to the bed by Yang, who gave him a predatory smile as she loomed over him on all fours. Sun gave a brief and silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity was listening as he leaned up to kiss her. Yang pressed back, deepening the kiss as she pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him down into the mattress. She broke away, but kept her face only centimetres from his.  
"You want me to fuck you?" She asked. Sun nodded desperately. "Okay then. A couple of things. Firstly, what's your safe word?  
"' _Peaches'_ when I can speak, tapping out when I can't," he answered.  
"Good. Have you done this before?"  
"Not quite. I've used plugs before, but I haven't had a chance to bottom for somebody else like this before."  
"Okay. In that case, I'll let you pick which dick I fuck you with while I get the harness on."

Yang stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, rummaging around briefly before retrieving a box. She removed the lid, and pulled a leather harness out which she set to one side. She then took out a folded towel, which she laid out on the floor to reveal it was holding about nine strap-on compatible dildos ranging from the mundane to the monstrous. Sun's eyes lingered on one designed to resemble a dragon's dick, but recognised that his eyes may be bigger than his stomach. Unsure of whether he could make a realistic choice, he decided to ask for help. He pulled out his scroll, and texted Ren a photo of the spread out cocks.

[SunWuDong]: _Yang's asking me to pick a strap-on to peg me with and this is kind of my first time. Help?_ User sent one attachment: (Options.jpg)  
Ren texted back quickly.  
[LieDown]: _Smooth black one with the weird hilt, third from the left. It's a feeldoe, so it goes in her too. It's pretty slim, so it won't be too hard for you_  
[SunWuDong]: _Thanks. Any other advice?_  
[LieDown]: _Go slow at first, but don't be scared to speed up if you think you're ready. Use plenty of lube. Missionary or cowboy are pretty good for first positions. If you can, circle your hips. Make sure to enjoy the view._  
Sun blushed a little on reading his last bit of advice, but one glance over to Yang sliding the leather straps up her legs and he knew he couldn't fault it. Snapping himself back to reality, he picked up the feeldoe.

"This one, I reckon. Ren says it should be pretty easy for a first timer," Sun said, handing it over to her. She slid the bulb through the o-ring in her harness, and there was the soft noise of liquid displacing as she inserted it into herself. She took a moment to get used to its presence inside her.  
"Well, I can't fault him on that one," she said as she walked over to her nightstand and picked up a condom and a bottle of lube. The lube she dropped on the bed to free up a hand, as she tore open the condom's foil packaging and pulled the rubber over her silicone member. She tossed the empty packaging in the rough direction of her bin, and it fluttered to the ground a few inches in front of it.  
"Close enough," she said, shrugging. She took the bottle of lube and squirted a dollop onto her cock, rubbing it along her length with her left hand. "He give you any other advice I should take into account?" Yang asked.  
"Start slow, missionary to start, enjoy the view," Sun said. Yang smiled playfully, a shadow of an idea forming in her head.  
"'Enjoy the view', he said?"  
"Yup."  
"Do you wanna ask him if he wants in?"  
"Gods yes," Sun answered, already texting Ren. When he was done with that, he put the scroll to one side before lying back over the bed and drawing his knees up to his chest, giving Yang easy access to his ass.  
"So, we doing this or what?" He asked. Yang rolled her eyes and smiled before she steadied the dildo with her left hand, lining up with his hole. The silicone pressed against the tight ring of muscle. She eased the first inch in and Sun's breath hitched.

"You okay?" Yang asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going," Sun groaned. Yang obliged, slowly letting herself sink further and further into him. She bottomed out, and braced her right hand against the bed to stay still. She waited a few seconds to let Sun acclimatise to the sensation.  
"I'm about to start thrusting, you cool with that?" She asked.  
"I am so cool with that, I'm like...ice c- _OOH_!" Sun was cut off by Yang almost pulling out until only the head of her strap-on remained inside him, then thrusting back in to the hilt. She smirked, and raised a triumphant eyebrow. "Touché," Sun muttered. There was a ping from Sun's scroll next to them on the bed, and Yang picked up the device to check it.  
"Good news, Ren's up to get down," she said, thrusting into Sun again. As she flicked through Sun's scroll to set up a video chat, she worked herself into a regular pace, feeling Sun's ass push and pull at her as she fucked him. By the time she'd managed to set up the call with Ren, Sun's eyes were almost rolling back in their sockets.

"You okay there, big guy?" Yang asked, slightly concerned as Sun continued to lose himself in the sensation. He managed to stay coherent long enough to answer.  
"Yeah, I'm- _FUCK_ , I mean I'm fine, just, y'know, _oh gods,_ so fucking into this," he said, his back arching involuntarily and granting Yang a deeper angle. She gave him a warm smile as she brushed a stray hair out of his face with her right hand before leaning his scroll on it's side against a pillow, the screen showing Ren naked and laid out on his bed. She thrust into Sun again, making a show of the movement for their audience. Sun moaned as she hit a sensitive spot, and grabbed two fistfuls of the duvet. After a few seconds, he un-tensed. Yang looked directly at the camera and began to palm Sun's member, eliciting a pleading whimper from him.

"So, Ren, enjoying the view?" She asked as nonchalantly as is possible when one is six inches deep in their roommate's ass.  
" _Fuck yes_ ," He answered as Yang continued to push into Sun. Yang saw Ren take his length in hand and slowly begin stroking it, just up and down at first before picking up speed and adding a slight twisting motion. She heard him moan quietly through the speakers.  
"Any requests?" She asked, not especially picky about who answered.  
"Can you roll your hips as you thrust?" Ren asked. Yang obliged, adding the circular motion to her thrusts. Sun bit his lower lip.  
"Please, please, _please_ ," he moaned.  
"Please what?" Yang asked.  
"Harder," Sun said. Yang smiled and leaned over him to press a kiss to his forehead, then started picking up speed to her thrusts. She stopped the circling motion as it started to be too difficult to maintain at speed.

When she reached Sun's definition of 'harder', she was practically slamming herself in and out of him. The sound of her thighs slapping against Sun's toned ass mingled with the crescendo of moans coming from Ren through the scroll, Sun as Yang continued to fuck him into oblivion, and Yang herself as the faster pace increased her stimulation from both the bulb of the feeldoe inside her and the rubbing of the straps against her clit. She stayed leaning forward, and she felt Sun's legs wrap around her waist to pull her closer. Yang pressed her lips to Sun's in an effort to muffle both of them, cognisant of the fact that most of their neighbours would hypothetically be in bed at this stage. Ren felt himself getting close, and slowed down his pace to long, deep strokes. Sun reluctantly broke the kiss with Yang.

"I'm close," he said between groans.  
"It's okay, I am too. Just let it all out," she stage whispered in his ear, making sure Ren would be able to hear it. Judging by the increase in Ren's pace, he did. Yang continued her hard thrusts into her partner, and took his cock in her left hand. She started stroking it, slow at first before starting to emulate the twisting motions she'd seen Ren do. After a little under a minute, Sun came. Three spurts of thick cum landed from his abs up to his chest, the last few drops slowly spilling onto his hips. He clenched his ass slightly, and the increased resistance pushed the bulb deeper inside Yang, which proved to be the last straw. She tightened around the silicone, bracing herself against the bed as she nearly fell shuddering on top of Sun. She slowly pulled out, and rolled over to lie on her side next to Sun and watch Ren on the scroll. She saw him massage his balls before dragging his nails hard across his chest, arching his back into the pain. He finally came, his cum pooling on his abs. He collapsed against the bed with a satisfied sigh. The three lay in silence for a minute before Sun spoke softly.

"Holy shit," he said.  
"Yup," Ren said through the scroll.  
"Holy shit," Sun repeated.  
"Yup," Yang said, running two fingers through the wetness covering Sun's chest. She held them up to the light, inspecting them before holding them to Sun's mouth. Sun moaned softly as he let the fingers past his lips and gently sucked them clean. She took them back, and wiped them on the duvet.  
"Good," she said quietly. She thought for a moment, before continuing. "Y'know, if you wanted to do this more often...hell, not even just this, if you ever wanted to do..." she pointed first to Sun, then to herself. " _This_  again, and if it was cool with the others, I'd be down for that," she said nervously. Sun smiled wearily.  
"I think I'd like that," he said. "Oh, and good idea inviting Ren, that was hot. I definitely get that thing with the tape now," he said. Ren stared at him through the scroll.  
"Yang?" He asked calmly. "What thing with the tape?" Yang looked away, embarrassed.  
"I may have...sorta...told him about the tape?" She said. Ren blinked a few times before speaking.  
"We agreed to keep that a secret. Actually, I'm pretty sure that was _you_ who said we wouldn't tell anyone about the tape," he said, forgetting the stage whisper in his frustration. There was a slight squeak as the door to Ren's room opened.  
"What tape?" Jaune asked, rubbing crud from his eye as he walked in. He finished, and looked at Ren naked on the bed, and saw Yang and Sun through the scroll. "Okay," he started. "I have some questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. Next chapter will be pretty short, and will consist of Yang, Blake, Ren, Sun, Weiss, and Jaune meeting up to work out what they want to do next. That will be the last chapter for this arc. After that, there'll be an arc about them actually doing that, and maybe another one after that. I'm not sure, I'll see where the mood takes me. I'd also like to at some point write up what some of the other characters have been doing in this AU, given that this feels like a decent excuse to just write fluffy, 'no-one dies and everyone's happy' porn.


	5. Worst Best Kept Secret (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Weiss, Sun, and Jaune find out that their partners made a sex-tape with each other, an important conversation needs to be had.

Weiss sat down at the table with the rest of the gang, the brief scrape of chair legs against the wooden floor almost deafening in the near-silence. She set her wineglass down. It had been about a week since Blake had told her about the sex tape, which it later turned out wasn't a thing she was supposed to do. Then the next day, they had found out that Yang had told Sun, and Jaune had somehow found out of his own accord; Ren had been fairly light on the details about that last one. Judging from the intense shade of red he was turning, she had a good idea as to why that was.

The wall clock ticked away as the six of them sat in relative silence. Yang played with her jacket zipper. Blake fidgeted with nothing in particular. Jaune was nervously shifting in his seat. Ren was sitting as still as he could as though the slightest movement would give him away. Sun drummed his fingers against the table. Weiss was the first to break.  
"For the gods' sake, will you _please SHUT UP_ ," she said, slightly harsher than intended. They all obliged, and turned to look at her. "Oh, don't give me that. Ren, I understand you have some input as to what we're doing here?" Ren shook his head to refocus himself.   
"Right. So. You all know what brought us here: the fact that various people sitting at this table, myself included, committed something of an...indiscretion. We offer our sincerest apologies to the rest of you." He ignored the mildly scandalised looks that Yang and Blake were giving him, and continued. "We're here to figure out where to go from that. Does anyone have any suggestions?" He asked.

Weiss took a deep drink before raising her hand.  
"Well, for starters you could let us in on this little scheme of yours," she said. Ren gave a confused gesture.  
"What scheme?" He asked, perplexed. "There was _no_  plan here. That's...kind of why we're dealing with this."   
"No, I mean you let us in on the next one," Weiss sighed. Everyone at the table except Blake gave her a look.  
"The hell do you mean, 'next one'?" Yang asked.  
"I _mean_ , it seems a little rude that you planned to keep us in the dark about probably the only exciting thing happening around us, and it's our..." here she gestured first to Sun and Jaune, then to herself. "...general feeling, that we want in." There was a pause, before Jaune spoke.

"I feel like it's worth mentioning here that we aren't really angry at any of you, just kind of...annoyed that you didn't trust us enough to let us know originally," he said nervously. Blake raised her hand slowly.  
"In fairness, it's pretty hard to broach that subject out of nowhere," she said. Jaune piped up.  
"Well, one of you guys managed to do it," he said. Yang looked away sheepishly.  
"...fair point," Blake responded. "So, if you guys want in, how do you want to go about doing that?" There was an awkward silence as Weiss, Sun, and Jaune shared the mutual realisation that while they'd wanted this, they hadn't really expected it and so had no plan at all. Weiss was the first of them to speak.  
"Well, I'd like to offer you an actually _decent_ camera to use, for starters. I, um...also have a couple of ideas for scenes, if you're into that," she said nervously. Sun and Jaune both muttered something in agreement. Ren noticed the steady shades of red they were each turning and, realising they'd be here forever if they had to actually talk out loud about this, had an idea.  
"Blake, I don't suppose you happen to have six sheets of paper and some writing implements?" He asked. Blake saw where he was going with his train of thought and nodded, before leaving the table to retrieve them. While she did so, Ren explained his plan to the rest of the group.

"So, you'll each get a piece of paper and something to write with. Write down whatever ideas you have for scenes, and then we'll share them around." The rest nodded in understanding, and Blake returned with paper and pens. They mostly worked in silence, occasionally whispering to others for consent or opinions on logistics. After around twenty minutes, the soft scratches of pen on paper slowly came to a stop.  
"So, how should we go about doing this?" Yang asked.  
"Maybe we just pass them around clockwise, and then put the ones we all like into one?" Jaune suggested. There was a general murmur of agreement, and they solemnly passed their lists around. After some debate as to what merits (or lack thereof) should disqualify an idea from contention, Yang reluctantly crossed out her suggestion that she and Ren try and put their dicks in each other at the same time.

After what felt like an eternity of negotiation and learning more about her partners' fantasies than she'd ever anticipated, Weiss slumped back in her chair with the completed list in front of her.  
"So," she started, her exhaustion starting to creep through, "one last time. In no particular order: workout scene with Sun and Yang domming Jaune, that's a yes?" There was a nod of agreement from them, followed by Sun's promises that he would deal with the equipment if that made it less of a logistical nightmare. "Good. Yang and Ren pegging scene, I presume you two have something worked out there?"  
"Yup," Yang and Ren chorused. Weiss gave them a thumbs-up and continued reading.

"Blake, Sun, and Yang in, quote, 'some sort of love triangle thing'? Any concerns there?" She asked. The rest shook their heads, and Weiss went on. "Sun, Ren and Jaune, I'll get two birds here. You guys have a strip poker scene and..." she sighed upon reading the next line down. "...Some form of gang-bang with Yang listed here, any questions?" The three boys looked to each other, before turning to Weiss.  
"Yeah, we're all good there," Sun said.

"Great. Jaune and Ren, you've got an entry here that just says 'sundress', I presume you two know what that means?"  
"Yup," Jaune said.  
"I don't suppose you'd like to share with the rest of us then?" Weiss asked. Jaune blushed profusely.  
"Nope," he said. Weiss raised her eyebrow pointedly. There was a beat. Ren sighed.  
"Jaune wanted to wear a sundress, that was all. We're both fine on that front," he said. Weiss nodded.  
"Cool, all good there." Weiss ignored the look Jaune was giving Ren as she finished checking the rest of the list.

"Great, that's all of it," Weiss said as she ticked off the last entry. "We're all good to go." There was a soft chorus of tired cheers from the rest of the group as they slumped face-down onto the table in exhaustion. Yang stood up and stretched.  
"Cool, so we're done here?" She asked.  
"Yes, we are," Weiss answered.  
"Right, I'll see you in...a week and a half?" She paused for confirmation, and Weiss nodded. "Yeah, week and a half, for the workout thing. Sun, you coming?"  
"Yeah, be with you in a sec," he said, stretching over the back of his chair. The two left, Jaune and Ren following not long after, leaving Weiss alone with Blake.  
"Okay. That happened," Weiss murmured to herself as she extricated herself from her seat. "You need anything?" She asked Blake. She responded with a non-committal groan.  
"Not especially. Just need to crash for a bit, I'll be okay then," she said. Weiss nodded understandingly.  
"Fair enough. Get some rest, then," she said as Blake got up and took the three steps required to fall face-forward onto the couch. _You're gonna need it by the look of things,_ she added silently as she glanced back over the list.

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer for this entire piece: I do not own a vagina, and have effectively no applicable real-world experience with them, so I apologise in advance for any related inaccuracies in descriptions of Blake, Yang, and whoever else I eventually add to this.


End file.
